


Unfair

by dumbochan



Series: kurodai week 2k16 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, What more do you need?, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo might have been a dork, and sometimes pissed him off, but he was a great captain, and knew how to inspire and bring out the best in his team. Daichi didn’t think about planting kisses on Kuroo’s collarbones, jawline, cheeks, nose— Daichi didn’t think about kissing Kuroo in general until going to university in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Kurodai Week!
> 
> It's also my 21st birthday, and what better way to celebrate than with some MUTUAL PINING?!
> 
> Enjoy. :)  
> Also yay for sucky titles.

If Sawamura Daichi was to count the times he has dreamt (daydreams count too) of placing kisses on Kuroo Tetsurou, he’d be in the hundreds. He had always found something attractive about the rival captain. Maybe it was the hair, maybe the smirk, or maybe the way he always seemed to lean down and burst Daichi’s personal space bubble whenever he would speak to him during practice matches. Of course, back then, it was just admiration. Kuroo might have been a dork, and sometimes pissed him off, but he was a great captain, and knew how to inspire and bring out the best in his team. Daichi didn’t think about planting kisses on Kuroo’s collarbones, jawline, cheeks, nose— Daichi didn’t think about kissing Kuroo in general until going to university in Tokyo. 

When he and Sugawara settled on a university to go to, Tokyo just seemed like the best choice. Big city, lots of opportunity, something new, fresh, exciting. For some reason, the thought of crossing paths with Kuroo never played in Daichi’s mind, so it was a shock to find out from Sugawara that he had spotted Kuroo at their university orientation. It was even more a shock when he was walking in the dorm room corridor in search of his and Suga’s room and passing a door with Kuroo and Bokuto’s name on it. After acquiring all this new information, it was not a shock that he finally got to see Kuroo, with his own two eyes, at a volleyball tryout. 

Nothing in Kuroo’s looks drastically changed since Daichi had last seen him. His hair was still as messy, he hadn’t grown visibly taller, maybe he was a bit more muscular, but still otherwise slim. What did change, however, was the smile he gave Daichi when their eyes met. It wasn’t the crooked provoking smirk he gave everyone else. No, this one was different. It was soft, yet bright and his eyes crinkled in the corners. There was no suggestive raise of the eyebrows, but genuine happiness to see Daichi again. That’s when the thoughts of kissing started. A genuine smile on Kuroo Tetsurou’s face was too unfamiliar, too bizarre, too foreign, so it only made sense that the only way to wipe it off would be a searing, I-want-you-so-much, kiss. At least, that’s what Daichi convinced himself. 

Time has flown since then. Summer break is fast approaching, and Daichi has done absolutely nothing about his crush, besides whine to Sugawara about it every night. The two were currently lounging around on the couch, eating some sandwiches that Suga brought back from his shift at the school’s coffee shop. “You’ll never guess who came to the café today.”  
Daichi wasn’t one for guessing games, but he threw out a name to humor his friend, “Oikawa.”  
“Yeah, how did you know?”  
Daichi was surprised, “Wait, what?”  
“Oikawa stopped by! Apparently, he’s visiting Iwaizumi.”  
“I thought the point of Iwaizumi coming to Tokyo was to get away from Oikawa.”  
“Yeah, originally, but they’re dating now. That’s totally besides the point! I brought this up because we were invited to hang out with them this weekend.”  
“I could think of a lot of other things I’d rather be doing than hanging out with Oikawa, Mr. Refreshing.”  
Suga lazily kicked Daichi, “Kuroo will be there.”  
“What makes you think I— I’m sorry? Kuroo? As in Kuroo Tetsurou?”  
“As in the guy you’ve been pining after all year? Yes. He’s become good friends with Iwaizumi, apparently they share an economics class.”  
“I still don’t know, Suga.”  
“Well, you kind of have to go. I already told them we’d be there.”  
“Why would you do that?!”  
“As your loving best friend and roommate, I think it would be a good way for you to make your move on Kuroo.”  
“I-I can’t just make moves on Kuroo. I’d look like an idiot.”  
“He’s so into you though! Why can’t you two just man up and get with the program!”  
Daichi was starting to get annoyed with this conversation. How dare Sugawara talk as if getting together with someone is as easy as tying your shoes, “Whatever. Where are we going this weekend?”  
“An amusement park! Doesn’t that sound like fun?”  
“So much.”  
“You can sit next to Kuroo and pretend that you’re afraid, so he’ll have no choice but to put his arms around you and protect you.” Now Daichi was definitely annoyed. How dare Sugawara bring up those cheesy clichés that you see in the movies and can’t help but desire for yourself.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was relaying to Bokuto a similar message. “I was talking to Iwaizumi earlier, and he invited us to hang out at an amusement park on Saturday.”  
“That sounds great! I want to eat so many churros that I almost puke it up on the Viking ride! Hey hey hey! Maybe you can invite Sawamura as your date.” Bokuto’s eyebrows wiggled suggestively.  
“I would…if Sugawara didn’t already agree to bring him.”  
“Are you intimidated by Sugawara or something?”  
“Me? No way! It’s just… they’re always together.”  
“They live together.”  
“But even just walking around campus, they’re always together. I’m like… seventy-five percent sure they’re dating, if not dating, they’re friends with benefits.”  
“We’re always together too, and we’re not FWBs. You’re looking too into this. Just ask Sawamura out.”  
“That’s assuming he’s into me too.” Kuroo flopped down on is bed, face first into a pillow. Bokuto sighed to himself before taking a seat next to his best friend.  
“Dude, I think you’re thinking too much instead of taking action!” Bokuto said grabbing a pillow, and hitting Kuroo lightly with it. “What happened to Mr. Suave I knew in high school? You were a pro at confessing and not caring if you got rejected.”  
“That was before, back when I was a dumb kid with small crushes that lasted a week, two max. I’m not a kid anymore, and this crush isn’t small. It’s been a crush since training camps. I miss my youthful days.”  
“Okay, drama queen. If I can prove to you that Sawamura is equally into you, will you stop moping about and just confess?”  
“How are you going to do that?”  
“Do we have a deal or not?” Kuroo was skeptical, but agreed nevertheless. If Bokuto was willing to help him out, why not let him try? It’s not like he’d do something dumb like blurt it out in front of everyone on Saturday…

So Bokuto didn’t technically blurt it out in front of everyone on Saturday, but he was hinting pretty badly. It was a constant back and forth of “Kuroo, do you want to go on this ride? What about you too Sawamura!” or “Let’s go on this ride! Kuroo, sit with Sawamura because I want to sit with Sugawara.” Kuroo was unsure on how this was supposed to prove anything beside Bokuto being a giant kid. 

“We have to go on this ride! It has a 121 degree drop!” Suga then suggested, and Kuroo watched Sawamura’s eyes widen.  
“You scared, Sawamura?” He questioned as Iwaizumi and Oikawa led the way, Suga and Bokuto walking behind them and chatting, leaving him alone with Daichi for a bit.  
“Me? I’m not afraid.”  
“You’re acting brave, but I can see through it. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Kuroo called out, watching Daichi’s cheeks turn a slight pink. “I mean…it’s just a ride, right?”  
“Right…”

Waiting in the line, Daichi tried not to think too much about Kuroo’s offer of ‘protecting’ him, but him saying that made him all the more attractive in Daichi’s eyes. Did that mean he felt the same way, or was he just being kind? 

They were finally next and took their seats, Daichi squished in the middle between Kuroo and a stranger, while their other friends were front row. “It’s going to be fine.” Kuroo told him before the ride took off. It was pitch black at first, making the twist and turns a little more bearable since he couldn’t see anything. Suddenly the cart shot out of the tunnel, speeding through the track. Bokuto lifted his hands in the air, while Oikawa let out a few swear words, clinging as tightly onto Iwaizumi as he could in the restraints they were all in.  
“I don’t like this!” Daichi called out, squeezing his eyes shut. Kuroo continued to tell him that everything will be alright, and how the ride was almost over. They entered another tunnel, and Daichi relaxed at the slow pace, opening his eyes and then quickly shutting them back when he saw that they were approaching the big drop. “Oh shit…oh shit.”  
“Calm down! Don’t panic.” Kuroo suggested. “I’m right next to you! It’ll be okay. Here, hold my hand.” Kuroo said grabbing a hold of Daichi’s closest hand, allowing Daichi to squeeze it tight as they ascended. They both would be blushing and as red as tomatoes if it weren’t for the giant drop they were about to endure. “Wow…we’re looking right at the sky…”  
“Don’t say things like that!” Daichi called out as the cart slowed down a bit. It went over the ledge, pausing right before they could drop. “I hate when-” Daichi was cut off by the sudden drop, shutting his eyes tight and squeezing Kuroo’s hand tighter than before. Kuroo even let out a tiny squeal. After a few more turns, the ride was over and everyone got off.

“I feel like my soul has left my body.” Suga commented as everyone was trying to catch their breaths.  
“That was great! We should go again!” Bokuto cried out.  
“No!” Both Oikawa and Daichi protested.  
“What about getting some food?” Iwaizumi suggested and Bokuto began to whine.  
“Food? One more ride!”  
“No more rides, my hair is probably a mess.” Kuroo told him and Daichi laughed.  
“Your hair is always a mess. Here, I’ll help.” Daichi reached up to tame some of Kuroo’s hairs. Suga noticed, raising an eyebrow. Rollercoasters apparently help crushes become closer.  
“Can we at least do the haunted hospital before eating?” Bokuto pleaded.  
“Fine, haunted hospital and then food.”

“I don’t understand why you need a haunted hospital. They’re scary as is.” Kuroo mumbled as their little group entered.  
“It can’t be that bad. I’ll protect you.” Sawamura teased.  
“I can’t believe it. You’re afraid of rollercoasters, but can handle haunted houses.”  
“I can’t believe you can handle rollercoasters, but are afraid of haunted houses.”  
“This isn’t just a haunted house though, Sawamura. It’s a haunted hospital. Like I said earlier, hospitals are already scary places by default.” Kuroo corrected, as they entered the first room. 

They exited the haunted hospital with Kuroo clinging onto Daichi’s arm. “That wasn’t so bad.” He tried to play it off, earning a laugh from their friends.  
“Then why are you still clinging to my arm?”  
“Sorry.” Kuroo apologized, but didn’t pull his arm away.  
“It’s okay… come on let’s get some food.” 

After a late lunch, the others went to get on more rides while Daichi and Kuroo stayed back, enjoying some ice cream together. “What flavor did you get?” Kuroo asked.  
“Mint and pistachio.”  
“Really Sawamura? How old are you? 70?”  
“Shut up, you have so many toppings, I’m surprised you don’t have cavities.”  
“I guess Kenma’s sweet tooth has transferred to me.” Kuroo laughed.  
“You have some whip cream on your face…”  
“Where?” Kuroo asked wiping around, making Daichi chuckle.  
“Here, I’ll get it…” He leaned over, wiping away the dollop of cream with his thumb before licking it off. Kuroo’s eyes widened a bit, cheeks tinting pink once again.  
“A-are you having fun today?”  
“Yeah… it’s nice to hang out with friends…”  
“And you.” Kuroo blurted out, “I mean, it’s nice to hang out with you.”  
“Well, we are friends.”  
“I wish we were more…” Kuroo didn’t understand why his mouth suddenly had no filter, but the shock on Daichi’s face was enough to make him want to run away. “I said that out loud…”  
“Yeah, you did.” A smile broke out on Daichi’s face, leaving Kuroo confused.  
“And you’re not… mad? Bothered in any way?”  
“No, why would I be?”  
“Because I’ve been crushing on you since high school, and I just admitted that in the lamest way possible.”  
“I thought it was cute.”  
“Are you trying to kill me?” Kuroo questioned, burying his face into his arms. Daichi laughed, tapping him on the shoulder, forcing him to look back up at him.  
“Stop making this awkward, and just kiss me already.” Daichi demanded and Kuroo’s blush began to creep down his neck.  
“Isn’t this quite the story to tell our friends.” Kuroo commented before sitting up and leaning across the table, “Wait, before I kiss you, I think I need to hear you admit that you’re into me too.”  
“Why? I told you to kiss me, isn’t that enough?”  
“No. It’s not.”  
“You’re making this so embarrassing.”  
“We can go on and on all day, or you could just admit that you like me so we can move on.”  
Daichi rolled his eyes, leaning towards Kuroo, and frowning when the bastard pulled back. “Fine… I’ve liked you for a while too. Are you happy now?”  
“I never said I wasn’t.” Kuroo teased before finally closing the space between them, lips brushing over Daichi’s. “This was totally a date by the way.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since now.” Kuroo laughed, kissing Daichi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for crappy endings but kisses and ugly formatting. Lets talk on [tumblr](http://www.roronoaxd.tumblr.com) and maybe we can share a drink too lol


End file.
